


Curiosity Killed the…

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“Weasley! Hey, Weasley!”

“Oy, I’m showering here!” Ginny poked her head out of the shower. “Where’s the fire?”

“Outside.” The assistant captain of the Harpies stood there in her Quidditch uniform still, dripping with sweat and covered in mud after two spills off her broom during their game. The win had been worth it, though. “You’ve got a secret admirer, Gin. He’s waiting outside for you.”

Ginny turned back to the shower head and stared at the water raining down on her. Who could it be? She and Harry had broken things off a year ago and she and Draco were hot and heavy and far too brief for him to be carrying a torch for her still. Besides, he was one of the team’s medics and wouldn’t have to wait outside for her. Neville was in a relationship and she hadn’t even gone on a date for a month.

Curious, she shut the shower off, wrapped a towel around her hair, and quickly changed into a blouse and skirt. Then she headed out of the Holyhead Harpies’ locker room to find Horace Slughorn waiting for her.

With flowers.

And chocolates.

Ginny felt the embarrassment make her cheeks and ears go bright red. “Um, hello Professor.”

“Oh, Miss Weasley!” he chuckled. “There’s no need to call me that. It’s been so long such you were my student. Though, I do remember the first time I saw you, in the Hogwarts Express, performing the most remarkable hex. And you always made meetings of the Slug Club quite exciting.”

Who was he kidding? Most of the time she showed up to those meetings stressed out over school work or trying not to cry after a fight with Dean. She hadn’t even wanted to be part of his club.

“And now look at you, star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. You’ve certainly made a name for yourself.”

Well, that was true enough. She smiled and nodded appreciatively. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Call me Horace, my dear.”

“Thank you, Horace.” She searched for something to say. “I appreciate you coming out to see me play. I hope you enjoyed yourself at the game.”

“Oh, immensely, of course. And I’d like to enjoy myself with you at dinner now afterward.”

Ginny usually went out with some of the girls after a game. And going out after a win was always much more fun that going out and getting smashed after a loss. And this was Slughorn, for goodness sakes. He had been her _professor_. But for some reason, she found herself accepting merely because of her overwhelming curiosity. “Just let me get my cloak.”


End file.
